The Drunken Dynamic Duo
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Yugi...Is Atem drunk? I don't know...hic... wait Yugi are you drunk? Maybe...right Atem? All you heard in reply was a loud bang onto the floor...Random one-shot of what happens when Atem and Yugi are both drunk and who stumbles upon them? None other then Bakura and Yami Bakura!


**A/N-** Just a random Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic I came up with while watching episodes, First random one-shot about this anime as well so not the best but has humor! & For the Sake of this Fanfic Atem and Yami Bakura have their own bodies!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Both Atem and Yugi thought it was going to be just another boring evening, but they could never be more wrong.

* * *

"Hey Yugi I'm getting something to drink, want something?" "Yeah, sure." Now Atem not totally used to this present day stuff caused his next move to be one he'll never forget. Once he opened the fridge he found an unopened bottle of some red colored liquid. When he read the label it clearly said fruit punch, but what he didn't see was in tiny print it said there was 75% alcohol in it.

"Hmm this looks okay." Atem said to himself. When he returned he was carrying two cups and the bottle. "So did you find anything?" "Yeah this..." Atem replayed while handing over the bottle. "Hmm this looks good." Yugi replied with a smile. So after a few cups of the stuff they started to feel weird.

"Hey Atem do you feel alright?" "Now that you mention it I feel a bit dizzy." "Maybe we should stop drinking this stuff." Yugi questioned but it was too late Atem already drank the rest of it. As if it couldn't get any worse it just had too.

* * *

Just then Yami Bakura came in, "Hey what are you two dorks doing?" "Hic..."was all Atem had to say. "Whoa what's with him?" Yami questioned while lifting an eyebrow. "He's...uh...hic...you know I really don't know...hic." Yugi replied with his words a bit slurred.

That's when Bakura walked in, "Thief King you better not have started another shadow game with Atem again." He spoke with irritation in his voice remembering the last shadow game between them. Heck they blew up the room they played in last time. All he got in reply was a lot of laughing. "Yami what's going on!" Bakura asked. "Just come see for yourself." Yami replied while still laughing.

* * *

When Bakura walked in to where his Yami was he just stood there...in shock. Atem could barely stand up while Yugi was laughing hysterically at him and his attempts to balance himself. "What in the world happened to you guys?" Bakura exclaimed while his Yami just stood there laughing still. "Wha- Wha- Whats so funny...hic.." Atem asked while still trying to balance himself.

"You are because you sir...are drunk." The Thief King spoke still laughing. "I...hic...am...hic.." Atem tried to reply but failed for the next thing he knew he was on the floor again. Yugi just kept laughing at his partner. Bakura on the other hand just face palmed himself.

Then suddenly something hit Bakura in the face. "What the..." he said surprised. His Yami just stared at him wide-eyed at the thing that hit Bakura in the face and dared not to turn towards Atem. "Is that what I think it is..." Bakura asked when he held up the object in his hands. Then Yugi answered his questioned by shouting out "Atem is stripping! look at him go!" before losing his balance and making a face plant on the floor.

* * *

Now Bakura was trying to figure out how in the world did these two get drunk while his Yami was trying to chance down Atem who was currently running around half-naked. That's when he spotted a bottle on the table while trying to chase down the nutcase. "Well no wonder there like this." he spoke, "It just looks like fruit punch but get this...it has 75% alcohol in it; plus these two dorks are totally light-weights! so no wonder."

"Okay so we know how this happened, but what are we going to do; we have the short one who's laughing his butt off while the other nutcase is still running around half naked." Bakura said while trying to figure this out. "Oh I know" His Yami said while snickering. "Hey Atem come over here." He yelled hoping to get his attention. Within 5 mins Atem was almost there until the Thief King snuck up on him and wacked the back of his head with the bottle causing him to lose his balance and kissed the floor.

Instead of getting back up you could hear a light snoring coming from the drunken nutcase. "Alright one down and now one to go." Bakura said relived. "Make that none to go." His Yami said with disappointment in his voice. "What? How?" Bakura asked surprised. "The young one passed out already...but look where he fell." The Thief King replied now snickering.

What Bakura saw shocked him once again. Yugi was sure enough passed out but he was on top of Atem just snoozing away. "So do you think we should move them?" Bakura asked. "Nah leave them this is way too funny anyways, I'll never let him live this down." His Yami said while taking a picture and throwing a fit of laughter.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Ack I have such a killer headache." Atem spoke while just getting up. "What the...Hey Yugi wake up." "Huh? What is it?" Yugi asked tiredly. "Ahhhh! What are you doing under me and half-naked!" "That's what I want to know... and I have the worst headache ever." Atem moaned in pain. "Your telling me." Yugi agreed.

A voice came out of no where and spoke, "Have a nice sleep you two?" When they looked up it was Bakura and his Yami who were looking down at them laughing. "What the heck happened? What's so funny?" They both asked. "Whats funny is this." They replied while showing them the pictures of what they did. Both groaned at the pictures and couldn't believe it. "We really did that?" "Yep and it was hilarious you two dorks." They replied while still laughing at them.

* * *

Yugi- Man I'm never letting you grab something for us to drink again.

Atem- Hey it's not my fault! I didn't know.

Bakura + Thief King - Haha we'll never let you guys live this down, its to funny.

A/N Don't look at me I just made the story! Oh Well hope you enjoyed! Review/Comment!


End file.
